User talk:FixgeesGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FixgeesGhost page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Hey fixgee, the great alpha family war will be story's of alphaweegee and his army surviving fakegee war VII. Just wanted you to notice since you are betaweegee and I give you ownership under him.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 19:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC) FIXGEE! I MISSED YOU! Are you coming to chat? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 08:00, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for complementing my game. But frankly, my new design looks like a demented Mickey Rat on crack. Also, did you really join the A.M.F.A., or are you just a spy? Pickleodeon (talk) 00:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Correction: My new design looks like a gay mess. Pickleodeon (talk) 22:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Fixgee. I just thought I might tell you. Marlleo is my brother in law's brother. Luialleo (talk) 19:26, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Grrrrrrrrr Stop it Fixgee! Stop taking things too seriously!!!! You'll become my friend IF you stop acting like this!!!!!! What the? Why did you decide not to be the Mangle anymore? -The kid who was stuffed inside Foxy Oh. -The child who was stuffed inside Foxy I didn't know we had the same signature! (gonna change it!) IT'S ME 15:50, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Wait no. Marilleo is my brother in laws son. Luialleo (talk) 19:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) of Luialleo (talk) 19:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) of Luialleo (talk) 19:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) of so on and so forth. Can you Make Freddangle? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 01:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) It's good! But I have to wait for Pickleodeon to make his version before I use one. Mangle Head And Arms, Freddy's body and legs Freddy the Fazbear666 is me. Yes Prarlio, you really need a signature. (talk) 00:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IM_STILL_ALIVE/A_WIKI_IN_NEED._MUST_READ. KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 08:54, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Message from "Pickleodeon" I took over your old account. Carnage 14:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm done with the Applejeegee you asked me to make. Sorry I'm a day late! Ponies..ponies everywhere (talk) 01:49, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll give you the picture tomorrow. Bye! Ponies..ponies everywhere (talk) 01:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) here is Applejeegee Ponies..ponies everywhere (talk) 15:08, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Why is my name under SanicGees, I'm just asking, and if it is to tease me, put me and Jareck's names under Russ' The American Tabby Cat (talk) 02:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) FNAF 3 TRAILER IS OUT! CLICK HERE! No seriously,it's HERE The Ultimate Fandom Remover 21:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) go to random wiki chat. The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 23:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) http://puralleo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia chat plz The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 23:51, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll Be There this time. chat plz.The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 02:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC) i dunt care ~picklez You said I made fun of you when you "got your rights demoted". What rights? [[Colour|red|Yes Samalleo, you really need a signature.]] (talk) 01:30, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Dude that was a joke, and if I recalled correctly it was about you joining the AMFA. Yes Samalleo, you really need a signature. (talk) 20:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) This is what you requested... - Mangle's frequency noise when calling somebody for help. Mangle is an Animatronic Fox that is friends with Weegee. More info on him is down below. He is 7 years younger than Weegee. Story Mangle - once known as Toy Foxy - just as other of the toy animatronics, was built like them, only this time he was the last. He was built by Toy Fredbear (Later known as Freddy Fazbear), Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear (Later known as Golden Freddy), Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB (Balloon Boy), and the Puppet. He was created in a complete state of healthiness and in a very good condition. Foxy had a major part in his building though. He exchanged the skin of his ear and most of his parts to be a member of Mangle's creation. As he was growing up, he was in Weegee's class, and one of his best friends alongside Sammy (Now known as Skelemar). At later ages, he watched the entire battle against Weegee and Sammy, and saw Sammy fall into the vat. He then was talking to Weegee about how he thinks that it was rude to do that to Sammy. Weegee kept on telling him that it was all part of the revenge. Mangle told his adoptive parents NM (Newspaper Man) and Kitty about the incident (You could also consider Foxy as a parent because he had a major role in the creation of Mangle, but because he married Mangle's sister Manglette, that's probably changed everything). Kitty warned the principal about the incident. Weegee got fired as class president for the incident after a huge announcement to his school, Mangle thought that he would be upset with him. He told Weegee that he was sorry, but then Weegee said "Don't be! That boring job was getting old anyway!". After the scene, Skelemar rose out of green poison liquid, laughing and ending all about the school incident for now. Later on, Mangle decided to get married to a nice woman named Foxette, who coincidentally was Foxy's sister (It makes sense right?). After being present at his younger sister Manglette's marriage to Foxy, that's when he met Foxette. He was very happy to have his VIP as his brother-in-law. Also he was very happy to have fun-loving nephews. He always told fun stories to them, but also scary stories, such as his incident with Weegee a while ago. His nephews are Moxy, Fangle, Mangoxy, Foxangle, Dario, Foxbuns, Wawaluifoxy, Wawaluimangle, Foxy Jr., and Unfoxy (most of them are puns on Foxy and Mangle's names, excluding Dario which could probably be an inspiration of famous YouTuber Nintega Dario). One day, he invited Weegee to have dinner with him, NM, Kitty, Foxette, Foxy, Manglette and all of the ten little Foxies. He serves in Foxy's army, the Foxzhiis. On his first day of working at Freddy Fazbear's, he was called Toy Foxy all along during this backstory until the part where he gets messed up, he apparently met this nice child named Oscar who told him about stuff (Credit to Opigee for this part). He met with Oscar for the following days, until Day 7, where he bit Jeremy Fitzgerald. (He got messed up at night but repaired himself at day) After biting him, he snapped and started chomping everyone, and rampaging through the pizzeria. He eventually bit Oscar, and then cried as the kids continued to mess him up. Next morning, he was mourning with Oscar's corpse in his hands (He had a Freddy plush for unknown reasons). He was sad alongside his other head. At this time, most of his skin had been removed. The paint dried off on one of his hands and one of his feet. He also got another endoskeleton head put on him and his hook removed. The endoskeleton head was there for unknown reasons. He was depressed for a few days but worked it out with Dr. Eegee. He, in his mangled state, continues now to only be a break apart and put together toy for the kids that celebrate in Kid's Cove. He, Weegee, and Malleo all became good friends and visited each other every once in a while. Gallery Mangle Corrupted.png|Mangle hanging on the ceiling with one of his eyes corrupted MangleDownOnTheFloor.png|Mangle crawling down on the floor OnTheRoof.png|Mangle hanging on the ceiling lasttime.png|Mangle crawling on the ceiling Kid's Cove.png|Mangle on the floor of Kid's Cove, his residence Game Area.png|Mangle hanging on the ceiling in the Game Area, BB's residence Prize Corner.png|Mangle in the Prize Corner, the Puppet's residence ITSME.png|Mangle on the Main Hall's floor Party Room 1.png|Mangle exiting Party Room 1 Party Room 2.png|Mangle in Party Room 2, about to enter the Right Air Vent Right Air Vent.png|Mangle crawling in the Right Air Vent The Office.png|Mangle outside the Office's hallway The Office2.png|Foxy about to charge outside the Office's hallway, while Mangle watches The Office3.png|Mangle peering out from the Right Air Vent's blind spot The Office4.png|Mangle hanging from the ceiling in the Office Needit.jpg|The comic explaining Mangle and Oscar (note the endoskeleton head is absent until the end of the comic) You'll never guess why.gif|One of the attacks during the Bite of '87 (Most likely Jeremy Fitzgerald or Oscar) You'll see.gif|Mangle in his video game, Mangled 'n' Tangled Here.png|Mangle's A.I. sticker kept in his system Evidence.png|Mangle is present along with Chica and Toy Chica during the Ladies Night. This was to balance the challenge as Mangle's true gender is often disputed SO DID I.jpg|Mangle alongside Foxy in a teaser hinting the release of the new restaurant My friends call me Coach (talk) 00:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) your pictures name is springtrap hey man, how did you place wiki contributeegee on the tab in your userpage? Copy X Mk.III (talk) 20:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine if he leaves his wikis and crap on his user page, but it seems his only contributions are literally saying "hey check out my wiki." That is pure advertizing. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 20:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) So hey I just want to ask you... how do I get on your friends list?Ponies..ponies everywhere (talk) 15:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat here. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 21:18, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on a game called Five Night's at Mangle's, but it's in very early development. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 21:25, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know, Five Nights at Mangle's is now Three Nights at Mangle's, due to graphical limitations. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 00:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 13:43, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yus I beat the demo of Five Nights at Freddy's 2! Now all I have to do is gather enough money for the full game... Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 00:05, May 11, 2015 (UTC) FIXGEE LOOK ON SCOTTGAMES.COM NOW Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 20:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) What happened to you? Pickleodeon 21:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Are you still active? Freegee (talk) 02:55, November 17, 2015 (UTC)